Prize Box
Prize Box 'is a male object contestant competing in [[Battle For Understanding How Satire Works|''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works.]] He plays on the Hmm Maple Syrup team. Appearance Prize Box resembles a dark brown metallic box with a slit on the front face of it. The top of Prize Box's body has a lid, but it's bolted to the body and cannot be moved. The slit, seen below PB's eyes, acts as his mouth and can stretch and shrink in size, almost like Donut from BFB's donut hole, to allow for speech. Prize Box is armless. Personality Prize Box is a rather shy and effeminate individual who doesn't often speak unless the situation calls for it. Although he is shy, he does have an easy going and laid back vibe when talking to people he cares about. Prize Box hardly, if ever, gets truly angered, showing a good level of restraint to negative feelings. Because Prize Box is known to be calm and loving, he is also seen as level-headed, rational and reasonable. He is often shown asking questions about how things work and seems to like having things explained to him. This paints Prize Box as emotionally responsible and thoughtful of the world around him. Prize Box is known to have originally been involved in a cancelled series before he came to BFUHSW. Prize Box usually hates talking about the cancelled show he came from, however, as it gives him bad memories and a rather obvious uncomfortable feeling. Abilities * '''Sturdiness: '''Being made out of metal, Prize Box is quite resistant to a fair level of harm. * '''Storage: '''Prize Box's slit can be used to store very small objects, like papers for example. * '''Barfing Prizes: Prize Box can occasionally barf up coins, coupons and other trinkets on occasion, especially when shaken. * Makeshift Weapon: Prize Box haa the ability to bash people with his body as a slight weapon, but doesn't often do this due to being rational and peaceful. Trivia * Prize Box hates being called Suggestion Box. Why he hates hearing this is currently unexplained. * Despite their name, Prize Box is not the prize of BFUHSW competing. He is a prize of a different series. * Prize Box is stated to be 10% copper. * Prize Box's voice leads some viewers to think he is female. He also has an English accent. * Prize Box's initials, PB, can easily be confused for Pill Bottle's or Pinball's. * Prize Box has a past, given how he came from a different series. The details of this story will be explored later. * Prize Box's ribbon is glued to his asset, but is kind of considered like a "dress". * Prize Box is somewhat similar to Fedora, as both characters seem to act as contrarians to VR Headset's management strategies, but while Fedora tends to come from a place of rudeness and general hostility, Prize Box is kinder and more constructive in his criticisms to the series and avoids being mean on most occasions. * Prize Box hates being viewed as merely a treasure.